


Not Good

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: His first impression is not good.





	Not Good

His first impression is not good. It's not particularly bad, either, except for the way the shorter boy wearing the scowl tosses glares over his shoulder at the boy with the dark hair, and continually makes comments on his female teammate's completely flat chest. He thinks that one is going to be a problem. An interesting problem, at least, but still a distinct problem with his usual teaching method. The boy with the darker hair looks completely unbothered, as though he has better things to be preoccupied with. His first impression of the girl... _How did Tobirama-sensei deal with her?_


End file.
